Do You Need To Feel To Love?
by joemarnc
Summary: Mikayla goes to vist some family down in la n she get past her past and the one thing that makes her different then him?Will it bring them together or kill her in the end? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**With The Pack-Paul's POV**

We were all hanging out at Leah and Seth just talking and waiting for Emily to finish lunch It smelt so good. Man I wish that Jared and Kim would stop talking all lovey dovey. God its pathetic how he acts now I mean yeah he looks happy but to settle down with a girl imprint or not just isn't me. I enjoy having a different girl every week. I've also noticed that Leah hasn't been her normal self don't get me wrong I'm happy that she hasn't been thinking about Sam and Emily. Me and the guys where just talking about our recent achievements.

Leah: "Shit shit shit I forgot her. Seth why did you let me forget!!!" Emily dropped the pot she was holding unfortunately it also had food in it.

Emily: "Oh my gosh we forgot her. Leah what if she's kidnapped by a rapist and raped and killed and left in a ditch. Or sitting in the cold rain getting sick." She was hysterical now, and also crying. Sam was trying to calm her down and find out what's wrong. To add to the chaos the door opened to show the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I barley noticed the scars on right side of her face, which were just on her nose, check and down her neck. Right then and there I knew I had imprinted and I did the only thing I could which was to run outside and phase, unfortunately I was not alone Jacob had followed me outside.

**??? Person POV**

Wet from the rain I opened the door to see a big commotion going on. Once I stepped through the door and I just had to slipped and fall onto a shelf of glass cups. I was to busy staring at a very tall, muscular, and tan guy but he was running out the back door.

Emily: "Makayla are you ok? How did you get here?"

Leah: "Emily calm down and go get the medical kit." Once when I saw Leah and Seth I jumped on them in a hug.

Me: "Leah, Seth I haven't seen ya'll in forever." It did not acquire to me that I was bleeding.

Leah: "Makayla your bleeding. Lets go into the kitchen so Emily can patch you up." I followed her into a small but homey kitchen. As I sat down at the table I suddenly remembered Fang and then a bark and scratching at the front door pierced the air.

Me: "Crap I forgot Fang can someone let him in?" I seen one of the tall dudes go to the door to open it.

Tall dude: "Shit. What the hell it's a damn wolf I thought it was a dog." I heard growling and Fang ran into the kitchen to me.

Leah: "Holy shit Makayla you said he wasn't mean."

Me: "He's not and he's only like this because he doesn't know ya'll heck I don't even know them." I said pointing at the group behind her and Seth. I seen two of the tall ones stand in front of Emily and another girl.

Seth: "Oh yeah oops I guess we forgot." As he smiled that little boyish smile. Fang was still growling.

Me: "Fang stop growling your scaring Emily and that other girl." He stopped growling then.

Me: "Umm he wont bite ya'll and uh Emily can you like uh stop me from bleeding before I forget I'm hurt and do something stupid?"

Emily: "Oh I'm so sorry I was just surprised about uh the wolf." She came back over and started to bandage me up. I heard the back door slam open and in came the dude I seen earlier with another dude behind him. He was wet from the rain and had no shirt on well they both were but he was the one I noticed first. It was odd how they had no shirt on and was not affected by the rain. I'm sure it was cold like the news said it would be. He stopped looked at me well actually more like glare. Fang started growling at him and he looked from me to Fang.

Leah: "I'll explain later. Ok so Makayla meet Sam, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brandy, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and this is Paul." The last guy is the dude I have been staring but thank god I'm not the person to ogle a random guy. Emily finally got done bandaging me.

Leah: "And everyone this is Mine, Seth's, and Emily's cousin Makayla." Everyone said hey and I just waved.

Kim: "Umm Makayla can I ask you something?"

Me: "Yeah its not like I have anything better to do. Ooh let me guess you want to like totally date me. Sorry Kim but I like to get to know a girl before I go that far." I grinned at her to tell her I was joking.

Kim: "Uh why is it that when you fell and hurt yourself you don't act or even look like your in pain? And you was joking right?" I freezed up real quickly.

Emily: "Well uh how do I explain it…." I cut her off.

Me: "Emily it's okay I don't mind explaining it. Ok so….

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think please. Be truthful you can even flame just do it respectively please.**


	2. Chapter 2

So someone asked me to change the dialogue's I'm going to write that a different way. First part is in Paul's POV. Ok also just so no one gets confused Leah and Seth live in their own house. Because since their dad died bills have been hard for their mom, so they left but they still visit . :D

**Paul's POV in the woods**

Once I was in the woods I phased immediately. Jacob was right behind me. Unfortunately as a wolf he gets free rein to look into my mind.

"Paul dude what's wrong with you? Don't tell me you imprinted on Leah's cousin?" Jacob said in our mind link.

"Wait she's Leah's cousin?" I said fully surprised at how someone as beautiful are her can be related to Seth and Leah.

"Well she also is Emily's cousin too but yeah she is."

"Awww man why did it have to be her?" I said full of grief cause I knew that Leah and Seth would make my life hell if they knew.

"So you did imprint on her." he said smugly.

"Yeah so what." I growled out to him.

"Well I always thought you would be the last to imprint. "He grinned as well as a wolf can.

"Yeah well just because I imprinted doesn't mean that I will just turn a new leaf. She isn't even as pretty as the girl's that I had before. Do you know why she has that scar?" I said with mixed emotions. I didn't want to give in and "Fall in love with a stranger" cause that just makes me feel weak. I was angry at whoever gave her that scar. Also I was curios as to how she got the scar. In which two of those emotions are foreran to me.

"No I don't know how she got it. But lets change and head back." Jacob said as he changed back into human and got dressed. I copied his actions and followed him back.

When we walked in the first smell that hit us was blood and a wolf. I walked into the kitchen and found her sitting at the kitchen table. I glared at her as I saw her. As I seen bandages around her arm and suddenly felt like a bastard for running outside and not even checking if she's ok. I was about to ask about the wolf and her bandaged wounds. But Leah interrupted me. "I'll explain later. Ok so Makayla meet Sam, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brandy, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and this is Paul." She said pointing out everyone. Emily finally got done bandaging her.

"And everyone this is Mine, Seth's, and Emily's cousin Makayla." Leah said standing beside her. Everyone said hey and she just waved back. So her names Makayla that's the most beautiful name I ever heard.

"Umm Makayla can I ask you something?" Kim said curiosity dripping from her words.

"Yeah its not like I have anything better to do. Ooh let me guess you want to like totally date me. Sorry Kim but I like to get to know a girl before I go that far." She grinned at her to tell her she was joking. I loved seeing the look on Jared's face it was full of disbelief and shock.

"Uh why is it that when you fell and hurt yourself you don't act or even look like your in pain? And you was joking right?" Kim questioned her. I shook my head sometimes its just surprising how dense Kim can be. But I was curious as to what she meant in the first sentence.

**Makayla's POV**

"Emily it's okay I don't mind explaining it. Ok so firstly yes Kim I was joking." As I said this I grinned at her as I seen her and Jared relax. "Next I did not show the pain because I cant feel it." I stopped so that they can soak that in. "How is that possible?" Brandy said like a little boy asking why the sky was blue. "Well it's a medical condition called congenital insensitivity to pain. Which means I can't feel anything." I said watching their surprise. "So that means you can't feel anything like hugs, hot and cold things." Collin said. "Well no duh dip shit." Leah said glaring at him. "Leah please don't get mad at him it's not his fault and Collin yes I can't feel any of those things." I said as I grinned at him. "But wouldn't it be hard for you I mean you can't feel anything. I know my mom would never be able to take care of me if I could not feel stuff like that. By the way what brings you here to La push?" Kim said curiously and she was rambling. Everyone was looking at her like she said the sky was green. "Well um this is awkward." I said laughing. "Oh my god I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering. I am so sorry." Kim said now realizing what she said. "Oh you don't have to apologize to me. And yes it was hard on my mother." I said getting a distant look. "Makayla you don't have to say it. I know it must be hard for you." Leah said coming over to my side. "No no its okay. Well Kim I'm in La Push cause I have to stay with my cousins. Because my family is no longer here." I said this smiling sadly. Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't know." Kim said apologizing yet again. I smiled at her. "It's not your fault." I said. After that their were no questions so we went into the living room to hang out. Fang followed me and we sat behind one of the couches cause there was no more room. As I was petting him I suddenly got tired and before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Leah's POV**

I was listening to everyone talk. It annoys me to no end that they treat my cousin like a new dog toy. I heard someone softly snoring behind me so I turned around and seen Makayla. Next thing I new is that she was screaming that she is sorry and it should have been her. Everyone stopped talking and listened. "Kyle don't leave please. I'm sorry." She screamed again. I immediately knew that it was a nightmare. I jumped over the couch to wake her up. And as if things couldn't get worse she started to scratch herself. The wolf Fang got up and looked at me I stopped and stared at him. He looked from me to Makayla then bowed his head as if telling me its ok for me to go near her. I quickly went to her to wake her up.

Sorry if ya'll had to wait long. But please review and you can even flame ok.


End file.
